Kupamacha
Kupamacha Co a.k.a. Kavirsk Ion Mustark Cooperationes, is the only aircraft-manafacturing company from UTR. It so far builds planes for mini-airlines. They had built the Kupamacha 220 family and will soon be building the Kupamacha 300. It will also create an airline known as Kupamacha Air. History Main As the UTR could not afford to create large airline to fly around Antarctica, they created mini-airlines. However, to differentshape them from the USA, the country asked an airline manafacturer to build airplanes which are small enough for them to use. No airplane-manafacturer would want to sell their planes at a cheap price. Therefore, 12 penguins together founded the Kupamacha Inc. in 2008. They had to think of a design fast. One suggested to copy other airplane-manafacturer's props (helicopter planes) while the other suggested to create their own. Eventually, they comprimised and copyed some significant features of other props and their own parts. Kupamacha named this the Kupamacha 220, because it had two engines and two wings. They also became a public company in June, 6 months after the formation of Kupamacha (that means Jan 08'). In September 08', they designed the freighter version (F), for cargo. They also made a buissness version (B), for-parking version (P), tri-jet version (TRI; later discontinued after 5 uinits sold), a combination of cargo and passenger version (Combi) and a larger version (E; later 225). These were placed in the market in December 2008. In early January 2009, UTA, the future national airline (that is not minituare) annouced that they will commence operations on August 5,2009, a day after the planes delivery. Therefore, Kupamacha took 2 months designing a 200-seater version so that it could be available to the bigger market. In March, it went into the market and UTA annouced to buy 3. However, the 100-seater version was not that popular; only 15 units were sold to this day. 5 for UTA, 6 for Kupamacha Airlines, 2 for a newer UTR-based airline, 1 for Aeroflore and one bought by a famous singer. So, they designed the 305 version (250 seats), 400 (four engines), 500 (300), 510 (350), 520 (360) and 600 (400) seater versions. They later cancelled the Kupamacha 520 and 600 projects, they renamed 510 to 505, the -400 version was replaced by a 280-seater. The Orgin of name When the full name is translated into a dialect similar to that of East Pengolia's national language, it spells out "Okalahoma Internatonal Flights Cooperation". Kupamacha is the short form, and translated would be "Oakinternation". IT seems that the orgin of the founder must be from somewhere known as Oklahoma, or his surname is Oklahoma. Products Current *Kupamacha 220--a 40-seater, two-engine, single-aisle turboprop able of flying to 3000 natuical miles. **F--used for carrying cargo **B--arranged in exclusive-style; for buissness **P--used for transporting TurboBikes and their passengers (in the front row; 40 seats). It is kind of larger and more like a -combi. *Kupamacha 225--a 60-seater, two-engine, single-aisle turboprop able of flying to 4000 natuical miles. Formerly known as 220E, it became 225 and forming the "big brother" of Kupamacha 220. *Kupamacha 300--a 200-seater, two-engine, double-aisle plane able of flying up to 6000 nautcial miles. Future Unconfirmed *Kupamacha 305--a 250-seater version of the -300. *Kupamacha 400--a 280 seater version of the -300. Formerly an independent, four-engine, double-aisle turboprop able to carry 250 passengers and fly up to 7000 nautical miles. *Kupamacha 500--a 300 seater, two-enginge, double-aisle plane able to flying up to 6500 nautical miles. **Kupamacha 505--a 350 seater version of the --500. Formerly or Cancellecd *Kupamacha 220TRI--three engine-version of Kupamacha 220. It was a lousy design and was eventuall discontinued. It lasted from March to May 2009. *Kupamacha 220Combi--combination of passenger and cargo in one plane. It did not allow the plane to fly up to at least 2000 feet altitude, could only fly up to 2500 natuical miles and could seat up to 20 passengers. Lasted from March to April 2009. *Kupamacha 520--a 360-seater version of Kupamacha 500. Cancelled due to high costs. *Kupamacha 600-a 400-seater version. Cancelled due to poor design. Trivia *Ninjinian charters one of the Kupamacha 300, converted it to a freighter, and imported cookies from Cookie Island (shipped to Club Penguin for sale). Category:Companies Category:Transportation